What Happens In Minnesota
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: The Winchester brothers stumble upon the small God fearing town of Blue Earth, Minnesota. When Dean saves the life of an aspiring young hunter named Kendall, the blonde teen comes to his motel room to give thanks. Dean/Kendall. Spoilers to SPN 5:17
1. First Raid

**I decided to write this after watching a marathon of Supernatural today. It's a Big Time Rush & Supernatural crossover (I also added a brief OC in this), set in the Supernatural world, during the episode "99 Problems" in season 5. I was very reluctant to put this in the crossover section but it seemed like a good idea since both the shows are quite popular. If you're a Big Time Rush fan and don't know anything about Supernatural, I'd advise you to at least read a summary about the show before reading this story. If you're vice-versa, you don't really need to know anything about Big Time Rush. And I know it takes a while in the story to get into anything with BTR in it, but trust me, hot sex ensures. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush or Supernatural. All credit to Scott Fellows and Eric Kripke for the two amazing series they've created. **

With the gas pedal smashed to the floorboard and his heart beating against his carved ribcage, Dean could hear Sam screaming at him to drive faster. The Impala was already going over ninety, and the shorter man's green eyes were as wide as dinner plates, suddenly switching pedals and slamming his boot down on the break, coming to a screeching halt. Sam's expression was equal to that of his big brother's, seeing a giant flaming road block in their path with an old red truck parked next to it, men standing in its bed.

Just then, the demons the Winchester brothers were attempting to elude slammed themselves against the car doors, growling and punching at the windows, breaking them in and grabbing for their victim's throats. As quickly as the demons had made it to the Impala, the truck had pulled up, the man standing in the back of it wielding a hose, spraying the monsters down with holy water. White smoke began to come from their flesh, the blessed aqua searing their vessel's skins.

The demons stumbled away from the black car, shrieking as the water burned their bodies, holding their ears as one of the men turned on a megaphone, chanting an Enochian exorcism into it. All of the evil creatures tumbled to the asphalt, black smoke bellowing from their mouths as they were cast into the distance. Then, everything was eerily quiet, a couple of men walking back to the truck as Dean and Sam arose from the car, stunned and baffled looks on their faces.

"No, hold up a sec, who are you?" Dean asked as he quickly walked to the other side of the car, never seeing hunters use such powerful resources to attack their prey. The blonde headed man smirked back at his friend, shaking his head and stepping a little closer to the two.

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia. Hate to tell you this, but those were demons, and this is the Apocalypse."

Puzzled expressions were still held on Dean and Sam's faces, trading odd glances at one another before explaining who they were to the skilled hunters. The group of men, and even one teenager, was lead to the back of the classic black car, becoming impressed as the Winchesters showed off their arsenal of a trunk to them.

"Come on then, town is just twenty miles up the road," A short, dark haired man motioned past the fiery blockade, up the dark street behind it. Nodding, the brother's climbed back into the car, brushing the small pieces of shattered glass onto the floor before following their new acquaintances. As they drove around the blazing barricade, Sam noticed a sign saying "_Welcome to Blue Earth, Minnesota!" _flash by in the car's bright headlights.

* * *

><p>After staying a night in a small motel just inside Blue Earth's heavily guarded confines, the group drove down to meet the Winchesters, leading them up to the town's center of attention, the church.<p>

In front of the small white and brown building stood a woman and two men, shotguns held snuggly against their chests and readily at their waists. Sam and Dean were surprised to see that the church was equipped with a red devil's trap at the entrance, barbed wire with orange barrels holding the spiked cable in place surrounding it. This was no ordinary town.

As the two followed the group into the church, the teen they had come to know as Dylan walked hurriedly down the middle of the small aisle, seating himself with five other kids in a pew near the front. Dean had followed him with his eyes, noticing that all five of the teenagers held shotguns in their grasp, as did most of the other church goers.

Surprisingly, the church was holding a wedding today, and the Winchesters quickly learned that it had been the ninth one this week alone. It seemed as if everyone was gearing up for the Apocalypse in their own way, but Dean and Sam had never seen it done like this.

After the short ceremony, Dean and Sam walked outside, the whole experience so far being completely strange to them. The pastor of the church met them at the door, smiling and waving to his congregation, then turning to the two brothers. He was about as tall as Dean, built, middle-aged and handsome with a touch of grey to his hair and a small bit of scruff lining his lower cheeks and chin. His smile was inviting, but his face looked worn.

"Pastor Gideon," he introduced himself, nodding to the two younger men. "I hear you boys hunt demons."

"That's right sir," Sam replied, smiling as Pastor Gideon nodded his head once more. He continued on to explain that demons had been terrorizing their town for quite some time now, and how they seemed to always come in large groups as he took them to the basement of the church, opening the wooden double doors and leading them in.

Dean and Sam furrowed their eyebrows as they ventured inside, seeing a numerous amount of people working on weapons, reading spell books and even children packing salt rounds. Following Pastor Gideon to the small stage that was probably used for Sunday school skits, Dean turned around, noticing Dylan again, sitting with his group of friends that he had met in the church sanctuary.

The six of them were working on pistols and shotguns, seeming to be fixing them and cleaning them while chatting and smiling. They all reminded the older Winchester of himself when he was that age, as sad as that may have been.

Leaving Sam to speak with the Pastor, Dean made his way over to the group of kids, one of them catching his eye in particular. The blonde one.

"Hey Dylan," Dean began, smiling at the teenager that had helped him and Sam out of the risky demon situation the night before. "Just wanted to thank you again for last night." As all the kids looked up as Dylan smiled and shook Dean's hand, they put down their weapons, eagerly wanting to meet the person their friend had been chatting them up about.

"No problem man, I was just telling my friends about you and your brother," Dylan motioned to his friends with a head tilt, letting go of Dean's hand and holding onto his shotgun.

There were four boys and one girl in the group. The female had long, straight black hair, fair skin and vast brown eyes. One of the boys was ethnic looking, tanned skin with short hair, the same color as the girl's. The two teens sitting in the middle of the table were brunette, one tall and the other smart looking, dressed in a collared shirt and sweater vest. And then there was the one on the end, rich dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was the one Dean couldn't tear his gaze away from.

"This is Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, and my sister, Kayla." Dylan introduced his friends and sibling in order of furthest away to closest, all of them smiling and nodding a hello to the older man in their presence. "This is Dean."

Dean pulled up a stool, making himself at home with one of the smaller, sawed-off shotguns. "So how old are you guys anyway? You all seem to know your ways around a weapon pretty damn well," The brunette man tipped the shotgun toward Logan, who nodded respectfully and took it from his hands.

"We're eighteen," Dylan replied, motioning to himself and his smiling sister, who were obviously twins now. "The rest of the guys are seventeen. It was actually Kendall's birthday about a week ago."

Glancing down to the end of the table, the blonde teen was returning the same connecting look, his emerald eyes focused on the older man that sat with them. "Well, happy birthday to you." Dean smirked, sounding a little sarcastic, seeing as how times weren't really set for celebrating these days.

"We're going out to a demon nest today, Leah says there's going to be a lot out there," James, the tallest of the group informed Dean, his long fingers nimbly loading a shining silver pistol with bullets. The Winchester had just learned about Leah, the so called prophet of the town. She was Pastor Gideon's daughter, and she supposedly talked to the angels, telling the whole town where the demons would be, how many there would be, and when they would be there. "It's our first raid, we're pretty excited," Carlos, the Latino looking teen grinned, packing a salt round into a shotgun.

* * *

><p>Once Dean had heard about the demon nest, he and Sam were in. Not only because he wanted to gank a few demons and help out the town, but he wanted to see how good these kids were at the craft they were very much experts in, especially one in particular.<p>

Kendall was very mysterious to Dean, in a way he found intriguing, like a puzzle he wanted take his time to figure out. Usually he wouldn't think of something so complex, but this whole town was upside down, and maybe it got the older Winchester thinking a little differently too.

Whatever the case was, he had his sights on Kendall. Honestly, Dean couldn't remember when the last time was that he saw someone he was so attracted to. The kid was tall, lean but not too skinny, with eyes that were flat out alluring. But what Dean found so sexy about him was the way he carried himself. He was soft spoken but with a strong face, leading the others even though all of his friends were practically older than him.

Dean knew it was a little off whack that he was so enticed by someone of Kendall's age, seeing as how he was thirteen years older than the kid, but he figured it like this: When had anything else in his life been _on _whack?

Shaking his head to shoo away his own thoughts, Dean had pulled up, stopping behind the red truck and watching the teenagers and a few adults hop from its bed. They seemed to be parked on a path, but the brother's weren't too sure because the entire area was blanketed in colorful autumn leaves.

"Okay team. The nest is just behind those trees," The dark haired man they had come to know as Dave, Carlos' father, pointed his gun through the tall, nearly bare trees, bringing a broken down house to everyone's attention. Sam and Dean had seen places just like this too many times before, and there was no telling how many monsters could be inside. "We get in and get out. Let's make it quick."

Boots crunching over the crisp leaves that scattered across the ground, Dean looked to his left at the group of kids, who were staying in a tight assembly, Kayla reaching down to squeeze her brother's hand for just a moment before bringing it back up to her gun, all of the hunters seeing the front door of the rickety house swing open.

"Everyone stay quiet," Dave held his finger to his lips after whispering this, turning his attention back to the old house, watching as five demons made their way out and around the building. Sam bit back his lip and sighed, knowing there could be dozens more waiting for them in the house.

And it was just as Sam had silently suspected as they opened the front door quietly, a demon lunging itself onto Dave, the younger Winchester shoving it off and stabbing it in the chest with the knife, watching as its eyes lit up and sparks flew. Dean glanced back at the kids, seeing stunned expressions for a moment on everyone's face except Dylan's, but all of them seemed to kick into action once the door was unblocked.

"You two follow me." Dean motioned to the people closest to him, which happened to be Kendall and Kayla. The two teens did as they were told and trailed behind Dean as he trucked up the creaking stairs, almost stumbling back as the thirty-year-old blew away a black eyed monster at the top of the flight. Regaining their composure, Kayla was able to turn and shoot a demon between the eyes before it could grab her from behind.

As Kendall rounded the corner upstairs and into a room, he unexpectedly was ambushed by two demons, a woman and a man tackling him to the hardwood floor and clawing at his arms, going for his throat.

"DEAN! KAYLA!" The blonde let out a blood curdling scream, watching as the older man turned, eyes going wide with a mixture of surprise and horror.

"Hang on!" Dean hollered out, running forward and knocking the woman against the peeling wall, letting Kayla blow her brains against the floral wallpaper as he knocked the large man from Kendall's body with a punch to the face, delivering bullets to his chest. "Kendall!"

The blonde teen's grey jacket was torn to shreds, his arms bleeding profusely as he cringed, Kayla holding his head up and shushing his whimpers. "C'mon Kayla, let's get him to the truck." Dean growled out as he heaved the injured boy up, letting the black haired girl pick up her friend's shotgun and hurry behind the two.


	2. Thank You

**This chapter contains by far the longest and most detailed sex scene I have ever written. Is it wrong that I'm a little proud of that? I guess Dean/Kendall is just too hot of a couple for me to _not _make this the most meticulous damn thing I've ever written. Hope you guys feel the same way.**

**I do not own Supernatural or Big Time Rush. **

Back at the motel, Dean leaned backwards in his chair, swigging the remainder of his glass of Jack Daniels, downing two Tylenol with the warm liquid. He had managed to get Kendall and Kayla out of the house safely, but not without a fight as a stray demon had pushed him against the wall, his head banging against a hanging mirror painfully, thus causing the headache he now had. After killing the evil thing, he hauled Kendall back to the truck, riding with him to the town's makeshift hospital. When he was bandaged up and given some good pain medication, the blonde was just fine.

Now, here Dean was, alone in the not-so-shabby motel room, waiting for Sam to return. The long haired Winchester had stayed with the group, offering to help better educate some of the town's people on lore about demons. Dean would never grasp how he and Sam had turned out so different, his brother being the nerd he was and all.

Suddenly, there was a small knock at the motel's door, jarring the drinking hunter from his thoughts. Dean instinctively drew his pistol and stood from his chair, eyeing the closed entrance from across the room. There was no telling who or what it could be in this town, so he stayed attentive. Walking slowly over to the window, the hunter peeked through the discolored curtains, seeing the back of someone's head, knowing instantly who it was by their golden hair. Pushing his gun back into the holster, Dean coughed into his hand, trying his best to sound like his head wasn't throbbing.

"Kendall?" Dean opened the door, attempting to seem a little surprised as the blonde haired boy smiled up at him, right hand grasping around the bloodied bandages on his left arm. His forearms were wrapped completely in white gauze, the scratches and tears from the demon's fingernails being covered. Dean was glad that the cuts were the only thing Kendall had walked away with. "Something I can do for you?"

Kendall glanced down to the broken sidewalk, sucking back on his bottom lip like he was somewhat embarrassed that he had shown up unannounced on someone he had just met's doorstep. Dean smirked a little bit, his tongue sliding across his own lip as he watched how bashful the blonde was acting.

"I don't know, I just wanted to come by and tell you thanks, you know, for having my back today." Kendall's foot crossed behind the other, rubbing up and down on his calf in a nervous manner. "Sam told me your room number…I hope I'm not bothering you or anything."

"No, not at all," Dean grinned, shaking his head and placing his large hand on Kendall's broad shoulder. "In fact, I need someone to finish off this bottle of Jack Daniels with, you game?" the older man motioned back to the half empty bottle of whiskey that sat on top the dresser.

Kendall's eyes narrowed, a smirk playing on his mouth as he looked up through his eyelashes at the taller man. "Dude, I'm seventeen."

Dean's eyebrows rose at this statement, a small grin teasing at the corner of his lips. "Kendall, when Sam and I were your age, you wouldn't believe the stuff I we were doing." The teen laughed at that, stepping inside the motel room as the brunette shut the door behind him. For a moment, Dean wondered how pissed off the town's people would be if they knew the thoughts that were racing through his head right now.

Seating himself on the couch next to the chair Dean had previously been sitting in, Kendall watched as the hunter walked over to the dresser, pulling another small glass from one of the drawers, filling up the two he now held in his hands halfway. Walking back over to the teenager, he handed him the glass of warm liquid, before sitting down in his chair. "Bottoms up."

Not really thinking things through and admittedly trying to play cool in front of his older friend, Kendall tilted his head back, drinking down the entire serving of the strong whiskey that Dean had given him, which was not so much of a good idea. The blonde teen reared forward, coughing into his fist and making the Winchester laugh.

"Take it easy there Kendall, Jack isn't so smooth the first time around," Dean chuckled, patting the brave teenager on the back, helping him get the coughing spell over with. By this point Kendall was laughing along with Dean, his eyes red and irritated, amused that he probably looked like an idiot in front of the older man.

"I think that'll be it for me," Kendall leaned back on the couch, his throat still sounding rough as he grinned.

The two sat and chatted for a little while, talking about the demon nest and how they had barely made it out after one of the monsters slammed Dean against the wall. It was good to have a conversation without lying or deceiving with someone Dean found extremely attractive. He would usually rely on his fake badges and slick untruths to get under a woman's skirt, but with Kendall, he didn't have to make up a fake persona…he was just Dean Ross Winchester, a hunter.

"So Kendall, s'there any special ladies in your life?" Dean asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees as he wondered aloud. The blonde boy's eyes darted to the floor nervously, and then back up at Dean. "No, not really."

"What about Kayla?" The older man pried, watching as the teen laughed a little, sipping on the Coke that Dean had fetched for him from the motel's vending machine. "She's a great friend but uh…just not _my type_." Kendall mused, hanging his head a little to stare at the red soda can.

Suddenly, his eyes fixated on the strong and scratched hand that had placed itself on his knee, his stare turning back up to the hunter. Dean's expression was soft, like he was trying to be genuine about whatever he was getting ready to say. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Dean…" Kendall sucked back slightly on his bottom lip again, the movement sending chills through Dean's spine as he watched the pink flesh slide out from between the teen's teeth. The two seemed to be staring intently at one another, their matching green eyes locking in a gaze that was inseparable.

Then, Dean's hand began to more forward, his palm sliding up the rough denim of Kendall's jeans and lightly squeezing around his inner thigh. The teen's breath hitched in his throat, not expecting the extremely striking older man to be coming onto him. He thought the attraction was completely one-sided, on his part.

Kendall decided to stay still for a moment, long fingers wrapping further around the soda can as he waited to see the next move Dean would make, hoping that all of this wasn't his delusional imagination. His jade eyes slowly moved down to watch the older man's hand, his face becoming increasingly warm as he could feel Dean's stare burning into him.

Reaching forward, Dean slowly slipped the Coke can from between Kendall's hands, setting it on the small table that stood in front them. The blonde teen's eyes were ripped away from his own leg as he felt Dean pull back, watching as he stood and moved himself to the couch, sitting next to the younger of the two.

It was completely silent amongst the pair as Dean placed his hand back onto Kendall's thigh, his fingers smoothing closer and closer to the middle of the teen's legs. Kendall turned his head, his breathing shallow as he looked up at Dean, seeing the man's eyes half lidded eyes raking over his face, drinking in that expression of pure and simple excitement. The Winchester brother saw Kendall's lips part slowly, feeling his abdomen tighten at the erotic looking display, letting his hand finally slide over, pushing against the teen's crotch, watching as Kendall's Adam's apple jumped in his throat.

Moving in closer to Kendall, Dean pressed his chest against the teenager's shoulder, their lips brushing against one another's as the older man teased the blonde, his mouth pressing beneath his jaw. Kendall's breathing was now audible as he gasped lightly, Dean's full lips kissing and sucking softly at his flesh. The minor closed his eyes, the sensation of Dean's unshaven face skimming across his neck simply electrifying him.

"Is this okay?" Dean brought his lips to Kendall's ear, his whisper low and husky as he palmed the kid's crotch, his fingers tracing the outline of his growing erection. The older man didn't want to make the teen uncomfortable, seeing as how he would probably go to prison for this is anyone had ever found out. Kendall's knees were buckling together, his hands weaving up behind Dean's head and grasping the back of his skull, pulling his face up and connecting their mouths, whimpering into the hunter's open cavern.

Moaning ensured as Kendall lifted his leg, swinging it slowly over Dean's lap and straddling his thighs like he was mounting a horse, the adult in the situation feeling adrenaline pump through his veins. Their mouths crashed together in another kiss and Dean's slithering tongue slid between Kendall's thin lips, rubbing along the teen's.

As they kissed, Dean's fingers combed through Kendall's long blonde hair, his fists tightening into its locks as he felt the boy pulling at his belt, yanking it through his jean's belt loops with ease. Taking matters into his own hands, Dean brought his arms down, breaking the lip lock for only a moment as he grasped the bottom hem of his grey shirt, pulling it over his head and leaving him shirtless beneath the writhing young teen. Pushing Kendall's working fingers aside, the man unzipped his jeans, lifting his hips a little so he could manage to pull them down around his thighs. Looking down to see the large bulge in Dean's tight, dark blue boxer briefs, Kendall moved from on top of his friend to the other side of the couch, waiting for him to pull the thin garment down.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused, the look of unadulterated lust on Kendall's young face as he pulled his black T shirt off, making Dean's cock throb as he kicked his dark jeans to the floor, threading his thumbs into his waistband and gradually pulling down his underwear until he was fully exposed to Kendall, the clothing laying in a pile on the floor.

Kendall's eyes drank in the full sight of Dean's naked body, from the small tattoo grazing the brunette man's well-built chest, to his toned abdomen, a light brown line of hair trailing from his navel, dispersing down to his long and thick cock, waiting for attention. Scars from the years of abuse lined the older hunter's body, one in particular catching Kendall's eye. The teen's tongue ran across his upper lip, his eyes tracing over Castiel's hand print seared onto Dean's upper arm.

Stomach tensing up and lip clenched between his straight rows of teeth, Dean watched as Kendall's mouth parted in that erotic manner again, his body sinking forward and his face mere centimeters from Dean's proud cock. Seeming a little reluctant, probably because this was the first time he had ever done something like this, at least with a person of Dean's age, Kendall wanted nothing more but to impress the person who had saved his life not hours ago.

A long and low hiss left Dean's mouth as his teeth gritted down together, Kendall's hot mouth closing around the cock before him, sliding down about halfway before coming back up, kissing the tip of the Winchester's dick. Dean was watching his every movement, his throat narrowing as Kendall sucked on his length softly, lifting his mouth from his cock and letting his dripping tongue leave his lips, sliding around the head.

Leaning up from his sitting position, Dean pulled Kendall into his arms, picking his considerably smaller body up and walking the short distance to the bed, playfully letting the teenager drop down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress. A rosey color had flooded across Kendall's cheeks and nose, his eyes fluttering as he watched as Dean undid his pants and pulled them from his lengthy legs along with his boxers, leaving the teen completely bare.

Dipping down, Dean kneeled in between Kendall's spread legs, lips fitting into the teenager's again as his hand smoothed its way down the young blonde's neck, over his pink nipple and down his moving stomach, finding its destination. Kendall groaned around Dean's tongue, feeling calloused fingers wrap around his cock, stroking up and down in a languid manner.

Kendall's eyes glanced between their bodies, feeling his length being pumped, his skin heating up as he looked back up at Dean with a hooded stare, teeth biting softly onto the Winchester's bottom lip and pulling it out, sucking on the swollen flesh. Dean could feel a moan rising in his throat as Kendall's lips wrapped around his tongue, sucking it like he had his lip, their cocks touching together as the older man impulsively thrusted forward.

Dean couldn't take it anymore; this kid was going to make him explode faster than any grown woman ever could. With one more kiss to Kendall's pink lips, Dean grasped the teen's narrow hips, turning him over on his stomach in a smooth movement, pulling his legs up so he was on his elbows and knees. Kendall was nearly breathless at this point, never having received the stimulation Dean was able to bring to his senses.

The teen could feel Dean's hands grasping each side of his ass, his lips and tongue sliding up his bare thighs slowly and sensually. Kendall had never really thought about what was about to happen, but something told him that he was going to enjoy it when he felt Dean's hands squeeze, spreading him open, the sensation of his hot breath rolling over his hole.

Kendall suddenly jerked forward a bit, his eyes going wide as Dean's face was pressed between his cheeks, his wet tongue prodding and sliding around his asshole. "_D-Dean…" _ Kendall let a quivering groan slip past his lips, feeling himself being penetrated for the first time. The older man moaned against the boy's hole, his tongue sliding in and out as he shifted his hand, his left index finger squeezing in alongside his wet appendage.

"_Dean!" _Kendall moaned his name louder than before, the electric sensation of Dean's finger hooking and working him open next to his tongue making Kendall's body quake with pleasure. The Winchester couldn't believe how tight the blonde boy was; only furthering his excitement to replace his finger and tongue with his throbbing cock. Bringing both hands back up to squeeze onto Kendall's hips, Dean stood up at the foot of the bed, pulling the blonde's body with him.

Taking ahold of his own cock at the base, Dean slid his length where his face had just been, teasing Kendall's abused hole by rubbing his tip around it, hesitating to push himself inside. The teen's legs were shaking and his heart was racing as he could clearly hear the wet sounds of Dean's cock tapping against his dripping crevice.

Finally Dean positioned himself correctly, and Kendall could feel the tip of his cock pushing into his virgin hole, the ring of muscle willingly swallowing it up. The adolescent clenched his eyes shut as they began to water up, the sting of Dean's generous length entering him being more than he expected.

Glints of white light were flashing in the corners of Dean's vision, and he swore he went momentarily cross-eyed from the carnality coursing through him at that moment, Kendall's hole squeezing around his pulsating cock like they were made for one another. His hand slid up from the small of Kendall's back to his shoulder, staying still for just a minute to let the teenager adjust to the penetration. This is when he noticed Kendall had some tattoos of his own; a peace sign between his shoulder blades and an astrological symbol on his shoulder that Dean didn't care to try and figure out which one it was.

Then, Dean pulled out.

Just as Kendall was about to say something, Dean's cock was entering him again, slowly and sensually giving him the feeling of being full. The teen's green iris' seemed to disappear behind his pupils as Dean began to pump into him, his arm outstretched and gripping at the kid's shoulder for support. The young blonde stayed quiet for a moment, silence progressing into whimpers, whimpers melting into sexually charged moans and groans as Dean's cock grinded against his nerves, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Dean bit back on his lip, letting his head roll on his shoulders as he thrusted into Kendall, low grunts leaving his throat as he watched the teen's back twitch and jerk with every hard drive of his cock into his ass.

Not able to support himself any longer, Kendall laid down on the bed, twisting his body so he was now on his side. Dean caught on quick, taking ahold of the teen's right leg and pulling it up onto his shoulder, glad that he could now see the bounce of Kendall's cock and the expressions on his face as he plowed into him. Kendall pursed his mouth together, sucking in his bottom lip again as he now had a full view of Dean's length sliding inside of him.

"Dean…harder, fuck me harder…" Kendall pleaded, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes as he gripped his own cock, thumb sliding up to smear the precum across the tip. Abiding by Kendall's wish, Dean yanked the blonde's other leg up onto his shoulder as well, causing the teen to turn flat on his back, his ass raised off the bed. Reaching down and grasping onto the boy's hips, Dean reared back, ramming himself into Kendall's taut hole with no hesitation.

The older man's tongue was between his lips as he slammed into Kendall over and over until he felt his abdomen jerk, his fingertips gripping harder into the blonde boy's skin. It was that last moan Kendall screamed out; the absolutely perfect way he yelled _Dean _sending chills up through the Winchester's spine as he released inside of Kendall, filling up his ass with squirts of cum.

Kendall's eyes closed as he felt the warm liquid swirl inside of his hole, Dean's cock still stretching him as the white fluid began to drip from his ass. Smacking the teen's hand out of the way, the brunette man enclosed his own hand around Kendall's pounding cock, pulling him closer to orgasm with every flick of the wrist.

"_Fuck," _Kendall finally choked out, arching his backbone as his cock jerked, splaying his release down Dean's sweaty chest. Dean smirked crookedly, pumping Kendall's cock until his cum had stopped gushing out all over his hand. This had defiantly made the two even more exhausted than they were when they left that abandoned house hours before.

After the pair had gotten themselves cleaned up and dressed, Dean walked Kendall to the door, opening it and watching as the shorter of the two turned to face the Winchester. His cheeks were blushing red as he felt Dean's palm graze his face, his thumb rubbing at his cheek as he leaned down to kiss the teenager.

As they pulled apart their lips stuck together for a moment, smiles grazing their faces as their green eyes connected for the millionth time that day. "Thanks again Dean."

Dean stepped outside of the door as he watched Kendall's car drive out of the motel's parking lot and down the street, surprisingly thinking about when he was going to be able to see the blonde haired teenager again.

Something told the oldest Winchester that he wouldn't be leaving Blue Earth, Minnesota for quite some time.


End file.
